


My Head is Spinning 'Cause of You

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Chair Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is wrapping up from a recent job when Eames interrupts. Arthur doesn't mind, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Head is Spinning 'Cause of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'What You Do to Me' - We the Kings

Eames glanced over at Arthur, signature smirk in place. "Darling, you're staring again," he said cheekily, shifting in place.

Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling his gaze away from Eames' hulking shadow in the doorway. "At the figures in front of me, yes. You? Not so much."

Eames clapped a hand to his chest, feigning emotional trauma as he moved further into the room. "You wound me Arthur, truly!" Eames moved to where Arthur sat, glancing over his shoulder at the numbers scrolling across the screen. "You need to get out some, get away from that bloody computer for a while."

"Oh? Planning on taking me out and showing me a bloody good time as you'd put it?" Arthur hadn't meant to say it and regretted the words instantly as Eames' face tightened. He had meant to keep quiet, to show Eames' that his words had no effect on Arthur.

Eames' smiled slowly, the grin creeping up his face much like the sun rising over the horizon in the morning and Arthur felt something stir uncomfortably in his gut. It was that grin that Eames seemed to reserve just for Arthur, the one that melted Arthur's insides and had him imagining all sorts of scenarios that involved Eames on top of him, under him, Arthur's name spilling between his lips as they moved together, skin slick with sweat as Eames fucked him into oblivion.

Eames' eyes lit up, a flame burning in them as his eyes caught Arthur's. "You cheeky bastard."

Before Arthur could retort Eames had him by the front of his shirt, half-pulling him from the chair as he crushed their mouths together, teeth clacking together as Eames' tongue invaded Arthur's mouth.

Arthur fisted Eames' jacket in his hands as he pulled Eames closer, months of sexual tension and frustration melting through the kiss, heating their skin. Arthur broke the kiss first, panting heavily before he was pulling Eames back to him by the tie, pulling the man into the chair with him.

Eames rocked against Arthur, needing the friction after what had seemed like an eternity of longing after Arthur and god if this wasn't everything he wanted and more. He slid his fingers through Arthur's hair, mussing it as he pulled off Arthur's mouth to bite at his jawline. Eames worked at the knot of Arthur's tie, cursing the suit as he tried to expose more of the skin he wanted to taste.

Arthur slipped his fingers between the buttons of Eames' shirt brushing the tips of his fingers against skin and the soft dusting of hair underneath. Eames moaned under the ministrations of Arthur's fingers as he finally made his way inside Arthur's collar, kissing and biting at the skin.

"Eames, feels good," Arthur moaned, pulling Eames' shirt from his trousers, running his hand up the planes of Eames' chest and sides.

Eames smiled against Arthur's neck, biting down, hoping a mark would form later on. Eames slid a hand between their bodies and palmed Arthur roughly, grinning at the hardness he found there.

Arthur moaned and bucked up into Eames' hand and grabbed Eames' hips, shoving him roughly down onto him.

It was enough to force Eames into tearing into his trousers and Arthur's. Eames tugged his trousers down, his belt clanging against the floor as he fumbled with Arthur's belt.

Arthur watched as Eames stared at his fully erect cock, licking his lips before he wrapped his hand around it. Arthur dropped his head back and groaned, his legs falling apart as he bucked up into Eames's hand.

Eames attacked Arthur's mouth again, kissing him fervently as his body set itself on fire; every spot Arthur touched sending licks of fire against his skin. Eames keened as he pressed his prick against Arthur's the friction almost burning as pleasure coursed through him.

Arthur had never felt anything like the heady buzz rushing through his body, blood pumping into his cock as Eames rubbed against him. Arthur had never been so close to the edge so quickly, but of course his was Eames who had broken through his rules and barriers. "Close Eames," he choked out as the broke for air, grunts and pants the only sound between them.

Eames thrusted harder against Arthur, close to his orgasm himself and ready to follow Arthur over the edge. "So brilliant Arthur," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Arthur's neck and sending him spilling over Eames' prick.

Eames moved faster, his cock slick with Arthur's semen as he pressed into Arthur's hand that had encircled Eames' cock, forming the perfect circle to fuck into and Eames was releasing over Arthur's hand and oh god what he wouldn't give to have a fucking video of that because it was probably the hottest thing Eames had ever seen.

Eames pressed his forehead against Arthur's and let himself float down from the high. "Sorry about that darling, I just couldn't help myself."

Arthur blinked a couple of times before he pulled Eames to him, kissing him sweetly. "I wanted it as well Eames, don't act like you didn't know that already. "

Eames let out a gruff little laugh and kissed Arthur's nose before removing himself from Arthur's lap to try and find something to clean up with.


End file.
